Problem: When the binary number $100101110010_2$ is divided by 4, what is the remainder (give your answer in base 10)?
Explanation: The binary number $b_k b_{k - 1} \dots b_2 b_1 b_0$ is equal to $2^k b_k + 2^{k - 1} b_{k - 1} + \dots + 4b_2 + 2b_1 + b_0$, so when this number is divided by 4, the remainder is $2b_1 + b_0$.  Hence, when the number $100101110010_2$ is divided by 4, the remainder is $2 \cdot 1 + 0 = \boxed{2}$.